


Green eyes

by The_Shrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shrew/pseuds/The_Shrew
Summary: Annie just wanted to get some hot chocolate, and ended up jumping to the defence of the cute barista. (this is just something I made to get a better understanding of how to write my characters)





	Green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post and a coffee shop au with my original characters. Please leave criticism in the comments and thanks for reading.

“This doesn’t taste like decaf” the man's complaint cut through the drone of the coffee shop.  
This place was a prime example of what happened when hipsters graduated with business degrees. Vinyl records in frames decorated the hardwood walls, and jazz music played softly from a radio hidden from sight. People discussed classic literature in beanies and thick glasses.  
By now his face was familiar to me, watery blue eyes, pink skin, a meticulously cut beard and a man bun I’m pretty sure is covering up a bald spot.Every day he found something new to complain about, ‘this coffees too hot’, ‘it's too foamy’, “you spelt my name wrong’ and today was no different. Every time he threatened to get coffee elsewhere, but without fail he would be back the next day.  
Today was different though. Usually the barista he bitched to would collapse in on themselves and take the chiding without a shred of defiance. But today a new girl who seemed oddly familiar was on barista duty. As he wagged his finger at her like a parent scolding a child, her eyes fixed on him in a shark like gaze, waiting for him to finish. When his mouth finally closed and a smug grin rested on his features the barista finally opened her mouth.  
“If the service is so bad why do you come back” the words spill out on their own volitation. Both the barista and the man look at me stunned. He takes longer to awake from his stupor.  
“I don’t know what your talking about” He folded his arms across his chest, and stuck his nose high looking down on me.  
“You're here everyday” by now some people have stopped their conversations and are peeking over, trying to be discreet “And everyday you complain about something, If the service is so bad why don't you go somewhere else”  
The mans pink cheeks turned an unsettling shade of purple.  
“You little slut!” he spat at me, he turned back to the barista “this is by far the worst service I have ever received, and I will be talking to your manager” He stomped out the door like a child throwing a tantrum and it slammed behind him. By this point everyone in the coffee shop had been blatantly staring at our argument. Now that he was good people slowly went back to their daily lives. The baristas hands were still clenched though, glaring at the spot which he had previously occupied.  
“Name?” She asked still staring at the door.  
“Annie” her eyes left the door and stared into mine as she made my drink.  
“You didn’t have to do that” the barista said as she handed me my hot chocolate “I could have handled it”  
I shrugged “maybe so” I left a big tip, “ but you didn’t have to”  
I walked out the door the bell chiming in my wake. 

The next day He was back at the shop, this time he took his drink in silence. As he walked by me I gave him an overly conspicuous wink. He turned red once again but resigned himself to silence as he walked out. I walked up to the counter to order my hot chocolate, and started a conversation with the barista.  
“I feel like I’ve seen you before” I said idley to her as she made my drink.  
“Yeah, we share an english class”  
Now I remember, Her name was Mor she sat in front of me in class, diligently taking notes on whatever the professor was saying. I always thought she was pretty with her oil black hair and porcelain skin, but I assumed the boy she sat next to everyday was her boyfriend.  
“Her you go” Mor handed me my drink and our fingers brushed for a moment. She had the most lovely green eyes, like sunlight streaming through a forest canopy, and for no reason I blushed. Mor quickly drew her hands away. Her mouth tentatively slid into a closed mouth smile revealing a dimple in her right cheek.  
As I walked out the door I looked at the neat black print on the side of my cup. Beside my name a phone number was scrawled along with a question ‘call me?’ I looked back at her and she winked at me, I was definitely blushing.


End file.
